


Cute Delivery Girl

by GiMilo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiMilo/pseuds/GiMilo
Summary: College AU - Cute delivery girl Maggie Sawyer starstrucks cute nerd Alex Danvers





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here and my first fic in english so any mistakes are mine and I'll be glad if you point them out to me. Thank you for reading!

Kara enters her sister’s dorm room without knocking on the door and throws herself on the bed. She groans and buries her head on the pillow. Alex just turns around from her computer and smirks at her. This afternoon Kara had a meeting with Cat Grant, the head of the college newspaper, and for the looks of it or it didn’t go well or her little crush on her “boss” had affected more than anticipated.

Alex gets up and seats beside her sister, caressing her back, still smirking at her. She really doesn’t understand Kara. How can she have a crush on Cat when she treats her so badly. Sure, the petite blonde made herself boss of the newspaper already in freshmen year, and the website had more viewers than ever, but really? She uses Kara as her assistant, who brings her coffee three times per day, phones people for her and generally doesn’t let her write anything. Well, Kara keeps writing and giving Cat her articles that end on the garbage can besides Cats table.

Kara turns her head toward her sister and looks at her with puppy eyes “Can we order pizza just this one time, please?”

Alex cannot avoid looking at the blonde with empathy, and then smirks again “How can you say _this one time_ when we order pizza every other time?”

She starts poking at Kara at her sides and a battle with laughter and accidental punching ensues. The blonde can’t stop giggling while Alex pokes her everywhere she knows she’s ticklish and then, when she can breathe again gets her revenge tackling Alex on the ground. An _Oopff_ sound comes out from the brunette that feels her breath get away from her. Kara jumps off of her and looks at her with worry. It’s been a long time since they‘ve done this, been together laughing without a care in the world. Mostly because Alex had a lot of work to do for her master and Kara was always following Cat around.

“I’m sorry! Are you okay?!”

“Yeah, yeah… Don’t worry. Just a little out of breath.”

She gets up and sits again on her bed. Kara sits beside her and rests her head on her sister’s shoulder. Alex takes her hand intertwining their hands and turns her face to kiss her head.

“Are you okay?” it’s said quietly. She knows if Kara wants to talk about it she will do when she feels comfortable. Kara only hums and squeezes her hand. They stay like this for a while.

 

 

“Come ooooon! It’s just something fun!” Kara is whining to Alex. She wants her sister to write a special request on the pizza order, just something outside the ordinary, like she’s heard so many times Lucy and Vazquez say they do every time they order online. She wants a distraction, and what’s better than make her sister get out of her comfort zone?

“Do it yourself if it’s so important to you! I don’t even know what to write anyway…” Kara thinks about something that maybe funny but not hurtful or disrespectful, so when she’s got it she positions herself in front of the computer screen and blocks Alex view so she won’t know what she’s written. Then clicks to confirm and her prank is done. Well, she hopes it turns out well.

 

 

She’s going to kill Kara. Knowing that her sister has written some request for the delivery but not knowing what entails is a little frustrating. Even more that she conveniently had to go to the bathroom in that exact moment. Taking a deep breath, Alex reminds herself that it’s Kara who’s made the request, and her sister is too good and pure to prank her with something horrible. With this thought in mind she smiles and opens her dorm door, she guesses the delivery guy has found someone on the entrance door who has opened the door for him and that’s why she doesn’t have to go down to take the pizza. When she has the door open wide it’s not a guy at the other side. It’s a girl. A really pretty girl with big eyes. And those dimples…  Alex keeps staring at her and the delivery girl smiles and tilts her head like a puppy.

“What do you think?”

“I’m sorry. What?”

It’s the only thing that comes out of Alex mouth. She’s a little starstrucked right know and doesn’t know what she’s talking about.

“You know, about wanting the pizza sent by the cutest delivery person we had” The girl with the dimples smirks looking at her and Oh God, those dimples are even more pronounced.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t even know my sister wrote that! I’m so sorry!” she’s nervous now. She’s going to kill Kara when she gets back from the bathroom. And now that she’s thinking about it, where is she?

“Don’t worry Danvers, it’s not the first time it’s ever happened.” She’s standing with the pizza boxes and she’s starting to feel the weight of them so she moves them to her other side, and it’s then that Alex remembers the pizza.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Alex fumbles with the money and approaches the pretty girl that gives her the boxes and takes the money.

They keep looking at each other without saying anything; Alex keeps looking those big brown eyes that seem to have so much to tell. And without really thinking she says “They still got that request right.”

Alex seems to realize she’s said it aloud when the girl laughs and moves her head one side to the other.

“You sure are full of surprises Danvers…” she turns around and starts to walk away when Alex seems to wake up from her daydreams and shouts behind her “How do you know my name?”

The girl turns around with a smile.

“I’ve seen you around campus. You certainly make an impression.” She winks at her way. “Besides, we do have some classes together, although you’re always in front of the class and I’m always behind you.” She smirks and starts to go away again.

Alex is now more intrigued than ever.

“What’s your name?!”

“You’ll have to find out tomorrow”

And with that the mystery goes with the dark skinned girl. She’s still outside her dorm room when Kara gets back from the bathroom and gives her a nudge.

“What’s going on?”

“Who was that?” Alex is still a little out of sorts. She knows she won’t be able to think about anything else all night.

 

 

Next day Alex is running through campus to her first class. She’s late. Well, she’s late for her. She usually arrives fifteen or ten minutes before the teacher, that way she can be on her favourite chair. Not today. The night before she had been so awed with the delivery girl that she couldn’t sleep and she had woke up later than she’s accustomed to.

She sits two rows behind her usual place and pulls out the computer from her back.

One minute later she feels somebody sitting beside her. She doesn’t look who it is. She doesn’t like doing it, but she’s feeling the stare of the person in her right and when she looks up from the computer, the delivery girl is right next to her.

She feels the air knocked out of her and the girl smiles and tilts her head.

“I’m so cute that you decided to sit at my place?”

Alex panics and starts taking all her things while saying “I’m so sorry, do you want to sit here? I can move... I’m so sorry”

She smiles and takes Alex by the hand. “Hey… don’t worry. I was kidding. By the way, you apologize way too much”

The teacher enters the class and stars speaking, and the delivery girl turns away from her to listen to their teacher. Alex can’t stop staring at her. And while doing it she remembers she doesn’t know her name.

The girl looks at Alex with a smile. “What?”

“You’re cute.”

“You keep surprising me, Danvers.”

“And I still don’t know your name.”

”Maggie. Sawyer.”

Cute Maggie Sawyer… Alex hopes she will be talking more with Maggie “ _Cute delivery girl_ ” Sawyer.

 


End file.
